polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Armeniaball
Byzantineball Sassanidball|ended = 428|image = 3ECEB680-9059-41E6-B76E-0BFED4EE4C6D.jpeg|caption = Tigranes is of stronk! Me is independent and stronk!|government = Absolute Monarchy|personality = Conqueror,Powerful,Cultural|language = Ancient Armenian (Grabar)|type = file:monarchy-icon.png Empire|capital = (At different times) Artashatball Armavirball Vagharshapatball Tigranakertball Dvinball|affiliation = Since 55 BC,Armenia had been vandalised by the Roman and the Persian Empires.|religion = Armenian Paganism and Zoroastrianismball (until 301 AD) Christianity (since 301 AD)|friends = file:Parthia-icon.png Parthiaball file:SPQR-icon.png SPQRball (Somehow) file:Kingdom of Pontus-icon.png Kingdom of Pontusball file:Caucasian Albania-icon.png Caucasian Albaniaball|enemies = file:sassanid-icon.png Sassanidball file:seleucid-icon.png Seleucidball|likes = Somehow SPQR,Christianity(the first Christian state),Tigranes the Great,being an Empire.|hates = Persian Empires,being a buffer state|predecessor = Urartuball|intospace = No|bork = Tigranes Tigranes|food = Ancient Armenian food|status = Vandalised and later dead|reality = The Armenian Empire}} Ancient Armeniaball was a Caucassia kingdom, disputed between SPQRball and Parthiaball. History Ancient Armeniaball born shortly before Urartuball died. He was then adopted by Achaemenidball until becoming independent when Macedonball defeated Achaemenidball. In first century BC he rose to his greatest power, getting his independence from Seleucids and expanding his clay stretching from modern-day Georgia to the Mediterranean Sea by defeating Seleucidball, who was in his last years already. After a few decades file:SPQR-icon.png SPQRball and file:Parthia-icon.png Parthiaball hacked him back down to size though. He was allowed to exist because both file:SPQR-icon.png SPQRball and Parthiaball knew that if one of them took his clay, the other would invade them. He was good friends with both though. He disliked file:Sassanid-icon.png Sassanidball however, for killing his friend file:Parthia-icon.png Parthiaball. He Was of mighty file:pagan-icon.png Pagan who followed glorious dragon-remover Vahagn and golden mother Anahit until 301, when he decided to become file:Christianity-icon.png Christian (first country to do so), partly to piss file:Sassanid-icon.png Sassanidball off. He then made his own Elvish alphabet, that modern file:Armenia-icon.png Armeniaball still uses. Eventually, his clay was divided up between file:Byzantine-icon.png Byzantineball and cSassanidball. He did not really die though, merely got passed from empireball to empireball for a few centuries, resurfacing in the 800's AD as file:Bagratid Armenia-icon.png Bagratid Armeniaball. Had four main dynasties: * Orontid (570 BC - 200 BC) * Artaxiad (189 BC - 12 AD) * SPQRball Rule (12 AD - 54 AD) * Arsacid (54 AD - 428 AD) Relationships * SPQRball: Mostly a friend, though he is overbearing sometimes, and he wants my clay. As Arcasidball he beat him to become Christian first. But you claimed my throne! * Ancient Greeceball: We were good friends before SPQRball absorbed him. Similar culture and religion. Even borrowed his alphabet for a while. But the Anahit statue is of mine! It's not a statue of Aphrodite or Artemis dammit! * Seleucidball - Get anchlussed! Ha! * Parthiaball: Best friend, we also have similar culture and gods. Glory to Mihr/Mithra! But you claimed my throne!! * Kingdom of Pontusball: My little friend. Don't worry, I'll protect yuo. * Sasanian Empireball: Boo, bring friend Parthiaball back! Just for that I'm converting to Christian! * Caucasian Albaniaball: Cute little wannabe of me. How to Draw Orontid Ancient Armeniaball was too old for flag, but Ancient Armeniaball had two flags later. In some comics Artaxiad Armeniaball is drawn as a rectangle similar to Reichtangle, owing to the time that he conquered much of the Middle East. Artaxiad Armeniaball: * Draw a circle * Draw a golden star/flower with eagles on each side with their heads turned toward each other. * Color background purple. * Draw the eyes and you're finished. Arsacid Armeniaball: * Same but draw two birds facing one another, with a golden sun design in between, against a blue background. Gallery Ancient Armeniaball.png Armenian History.png Armenia's Christianization.png External links * Facebook Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Anatolia Category:Pagan Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Israelcube Category:Palestineball Category:Lebanonball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Christian Category:Jordanball